1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air-spray gun; particularly, it relates to a filter structure of an air-spray gun for separating the moisture and impurities from the air sprayed out of the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional paint-spray gun, the handle of the gun has a tube directly connected with an air compressor to supply pressurized air. The tube is used as a Venturi tube so as to have a paint sprayed to an object.
When the air is compressed in a conventional air compressor, moisture is usually contained in the pressurized air and is to be mixed up with the paint coated on an object such as a furniture. Since the moisture and the paint are unable to become a compound, the moisture is usually coated on the surface of an object, and the moisture is covered by the paint sprayed; as a result, the surface sprayed with paint would have moisture spots. The moisture spot often annoys the paint sprayer.
Another conventional air compressor has a filter mounted nearing the outlet of the air compressor for filtering and separating moisture in the air. Such a filter can only be useful when the air compressor is replaced, or the air compressor is a new one. The aforesaid drawback of a conventional air compressor is still not overcome.
In another conventional air spray gun, a moisture filter is mounted between the compressor and the spray gun for separating moisture and impurities from the air: however, the moisture filter function would fail after using a period of time, and only the impurities filtering function is workable.
Still another conventional air spray gun has a filter which can separate impurities and moisture from the air sprayed; unfortunately, the dimensions of the filter are rather large, and therefore it can only be installed in a large air spray equipment or at the outlet of an air compressor. It is unable to be mounted in all the air spray gun or the like.